paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Make A Ruckus
Appearance Ruckus is a red and white Alaskan Malamute puppy with green eyes. His ears are white and red, his main body color is red with his tail, a white chest, and four white legs. The fur on the top of his head is red too with two white dots over both eyes. Bio Originally from Alaska. Was left behind at the airport - accidentally - when his owners flew out to Hawaii for vacation. They made the trip to Hawaii safely, stayed for two weeks, but when it came time to fly back home, Ruckus's crate was accidentally switched with a different one. His owners flew back to Alaska with a crate full of furs and leather. Ruckus was left behind all alone at the airport a worker decided to prop open his crate to see if there was anything valuable inside. Millions of people lost their luggage at the airport, barley half of them bothered to come back for it! Note: I'm just making that up for my story, whether this is true or not? I don't know. As soon as Ruckus saw his chance he bolted! He was only a puppy, lost and alone - and deadly frightened of the huge metallic animals that made the really loud whirring sounds. (Later on he will find out airplanes are not really animals - who knew?) Ruckus fled from the airport. He lived on the streets for awhile until he was caught by the dog catcher and put into the pound. Ruckus was adopted by three families. First family - Ruckus was too large for the apartment complex they lived in. "Who wants a puppy that size?" Second Family - Had two children who were too young to have a puppy - they kept trying to ride him like a miniature pony, something Ruckus absolutely does not like! "Pony! Pony! "I'm not a pony!" "Pony ride now!" Third Family - Adopted him at first sight because he was soooo adorable. (Ruckus has mastered the Puppy Dog Eyes.) Later on they regretted their decision, Ruckus was too big, all their friends had smaller dogs, and he ate too much! Ruckus ran away from his third home after he overheard them talking about taking him back. "He's just too big!" "I agree." "He's cute - but his appetite sure isn't! "I know." "We need to return him to the Pound." "I'll take him back on Monday." "Uh oh - I'm not going back there again!" The winter season was coming up and Ruckus was trying to flee from people. He hid up in the mountains because he thought there would be less humans - and turns out he didn't mind the snow that much! (Ruckus does not know what kind of breed he is at the time.) Ruckus eventually ran into Xander - the owner of the Ski Resort - by accident. Xander wasn't much of a dog person either and was going to call the pound but Ruckus begged him not to. So instead Xander passed Ruckus off to Deaton when he stopped by for his annual ski resort inspection visit. (Deaton always stops by to make sure the Ski Resort is safe for new tourists to visit.) Deaton had no problems taking Ruckus off of Xander's hands for him. Ruckus was already planning on making another run for it when they got to the bottom of the mountain - he ended up changing his mind after Deaton offered him a home and a job to be his snow pup for his Paw Patrol. Ruckus caved in and agreed - he never regretted his choice ever since! Family Deaton and his paw patrol Beacon - His little "bro" of sorts (they're super close) Pup Pack and Vehicle * Pup Pack: Bright green in color. His tools consist of: First aid kit, rope, grappling hook, heavy duty flashlight (so it won't break if he drops it). * Vehicle: Bright green and white Snowcat that also comes equipped with a sled - and emergency snowboards (Ruckus started packing "emergency" snowboards because he tends to break his by total accident.) Fears * Mainly airplanes. * Wild animals that are larger than himself - bears, wolves, etc. Dislikes * Little children - especially the ones who try to ride him! Catchphrases * "Let's make a ruckus!" - generally when he's over excited * "Never fear, Ruckus is here!" - mountain rescues. * "Ice or snow won't stop this bro!" - snow missions. * "Uh oh - Kids!" - When he spots nearby kids. Crush Ashlynn - He loves to travel with her! In the future, they have a big litter of seven puppies together. ^^ Trainee Karsyn - His own daughter. She wants to be become a snowy mountain ranger pup just like her dad and trains extensively under him so she can be just like him. Trivia * Had a crush on Everest when he first trained under her. Ruckus quickly got over it after he left Jake's Mountain to join Deaton's Paw Patrol. He and Everest never really kept in touch so he got over his crush pretty easily. (Well, that and I totally ship Everest x Koho! ^^) * His best pup buddy on the Paw Patrol is Beacon - Ruckus is the largest and Beacon is the smallest yet they get along super well. * Ruckus and Beacon always call each other "Bro" - they never use their real names. * Unlike his bro Ruckus sleeps normally with his head sticking out of his pup house. He never really gets cold because of his thick fur and he actually enjoys listening to the sounds of nature - he finds it very relaxing. * During the second generation Ruckus becomes a bit anxious because he wants to travel around with his wife Ashlynn but also wants to be on call for Deaton (in case there are any missions.) To his greet relief Karsyn steps up and offers to fill in for her dad on mountain missions while he is away - during the winter season Ruckus stays in Stormy Bay to act as the snow pup and Karsyn travels up to High View to be their active snow pup (mostly because her leader Ryall hates the snow!) * Ruckus lets Beacon ride on him the most. Beacon is his favorite passenger, whether he's stowing away in his snowcat - for fun - or riding on the top of his big furry head. * Beacon calls Ruckus a "big furry monster" just for fun - he always gets scolded for it by his mom if she hears him though. Ruckus always just rolls his eyes, that's Beacon for you! * Even though he's a pretty big pup, bigger predators scare him easily. Whenever he's up in the mountains by himself, Ruckus always keeps a wary eye out for wolves, bears, and panthers. (Even though there aren't any around.) Category:Deaton's PAW Patrol Member Category:Stormy Bay Citizen